1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to gardening and, more particularly, to a light and inexpensive sprinkler apparatus for gardening.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional sprinkler apparatus includes a sprinkler and a frame for supporting the sprinkler on the ground or, sometimes, a wall. The conventional frame is made of metal by casting and inevitable finishing, such as grinding or sand-blasting. The amount of metal used to make the conventional frame is large. Hence, the conventional frame is heavy. The casting requires molds and is complicated and expensive. The finishing further adds to the cost of the conventional frame. Furthermore, the conventional frame is aesthetically dull, because it is difficult for it to carry coatings.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.